Love Unexpected
by rthomasplover
Summary: This is my 1st Lemon...Bella always kept herself at a distance from people; she was amiable,beautiful and very charismatic. However she kept herself locked up safely away from anyone that could truly see her. What if the universe had a surprise for her...


**Author's note: Okay so this is a lemon...A very citrusy lemon. ( Don't read if they offend you) See I have fantasies and most of them are very vivid, this is one the only thing changed are the names and the fact that I am not keeping it locked in. I'm releasing it to the public… I hope you all enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Love Unexpected**

**My Only Exception **

**By: Paramore**

Bella always kept herself at a distance from people; she was amiable, beautiful and very charismatic. However she kept herself locked up safely away from anyone that could truly see her. The only person she opened herself up to was her best friend Alice and many times felt like a burden to her. Hesitantly she would call Alice to ask for emotional support and although Alice didn't mind Bella hated feeling dependent on anyone. She learned at an early age not to trust anyone, with an absent dad and an irresponsible mother, Bella had to depend only on her own strength.

Bella was mainly seen smiling and she found her comfort in avoiding her issues with parties, dates and when things got real bad she would write to release any burden that was too heavy to carry around with her. On the surface Bella was a person with no worries and little cares.

Three weeks prior to her 25th birthday Bella was feeling the heaviness of her loneliness because unlike her friends she was completely alone; yes she was a flirt but her fear of getting hurt paralyzed any desire to give her heart away. She came close to it once when she was younger but the result was the hardening of her heart. 'Love will never control me again' she bowed once the heart ache found a hiding place beneath the surface.

"Hey Alice what's up for Valentine's Day this year?" Bella asked in her usual cheery manner.

"Nothing I think Jasper planned a weekend away for us." Her best friend gushed sweetly, despite the pain that stung in her chest Bella felt truly happy for Alice. Jasper was perfect for her and after all the pain her ex-boyfriend had caused her it was a well deserved gift to have a good man.

"That's great. What do you think he is planning?" Bella kept the heaviness of her heart from her voice.

Alice gushed for another half an hour about the plans she thought Jasper had made for her. She apologized for not being around much and Bella joked and laughed with her discussing the trivial things that that had occurred during her absence. Alice and Bella knew that Jasper had been the best thing that had happened to Alice in a long time. For the reason Bella kept her troubles to herself and her chest hurt more than before the conversation started.

"I know it will be great Alice, Jazz loves you very much." Bella said her goodbyes to her best friend and plopped down on her bed raising the volume on the music that played in the back ground.

She danced around in the silliest way possible trying her hardest to keep from feeling the loneliness that engulfed her. Alice was not the only one who had plans for V-day, Rosalie was going out with Emmett, Leah had her third date with Jacob, Emily with her fiancé Sam and of course Angela was with Ben. The left her all alone for Valentine's and that just didn't sound like fun, she dreaded the thought of spending it watching sickening television and eating her body weight in ice cream. Edward her upstairs neighbor knocked on his floor harshly demanding she lower the music and as usual she raised it up higher laughing brightly. "I hate that guy." She muttered to herself and kept laughing. A couple of knocks on the floor later he seemed to give up, But to her surprise her music was lowered and she walked into her living room, she turned around to see how it happened. Edward was standing in front of her ihome lowering her blasting music.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Bella placed a hand on her hip, Edward just smugly stared at her small frame; she wore nothing but a pair of black boy shorts and a white wife beater.

"I needed quiet." He whispered arrogantly.

"I told you not to come through the window again, what is wrong with you?" Bella was pissed off and as always Edward only fell amused.

Her anger always amused him to no end, that is why from the first day they met in the hallway that is always been his goal; to push her buttons. Bella mostly enjoyed their banter but today was not a good day.

"Couldn't help it, I asked and you ignored so I took action." Edward shrugged annoying her a little more.

"Ugh when are you going to move already?" Bella threw her arms in the air and walked angrily towards her kitchen.

"Why do you keep the window open if you know I do it?" Edward asked following her.

"It wasn't open it was unlock." Bella said not really knowing how to answer.

"Ummm, but if you meant to keep me out why would you keep it unlocked." Edward bit his bottom lip as he took the time to check her perfectly round bottom out as she reached for a cup of noodle soup in her cupboard. She was on her tip toes but it was still too far, she growled angrily.

"Here" Edward said reaching for the soup his body inches from her.

"Thank You" Bella responded trying to keep some control over her over heated body, he always caused the weirdest reactions in her and she has had a lot of dreams about him lately. She took in a deep breath and with the little room she had she turned to face him, gracing him as she moved.

"You're welcome" he whispered lowering his much taller frame to meet her gaze.

"Could you please move?" Bella almost begged.

"Is that what you really want?" He asked his voice taking on a husky velvety tone that sent shivers down her back. "Ah, umm, yeah." She was lost in the feel of his hands on her face; he traced the lines of her face feeling the elation of a moment he often thought off.

"You are too beautiful to be so angry, too good to be so sad and too sexy to be alone." Edward's words sent her into a blissful mood, as his hands traced her neck and down her shoulders.

"Move please." Bella was pleading now his hands fell too good against her skin, the burning he created in her was intense like a pained- pleasure.

"No I don't want to." He refused this time brushing his lips against hers and they ached for more. Bella gripped the counter for control. "I'm going to kiss you now." He warned as he placed his hands on both sides of her face. She wanted to protest but her body refused to allow her control of her vocal cords.

The kiss was unexpectedly sweet, gentle, soft, he placed butterfly kisses all over her lips than with a small tug her bit her bottom lip. Oh how could he possibly know how she liked to be kissed, he sucked on her bottom lip at first than her upper lip and she melted in his arms. Willingly she kissed him back passionately and harshly bit his lips. Instead of pulling away he lifted her from the floor sitting her on the counter, now that she was at his level he intensified the kiss. Edward slipped his warm tongue in her mouth fighting for dominance she fought against his.

"Ahhh Edward" She gasped for air when he let her go, Bella looked up into his eyes and saw fire in them. "Do you want me?" She asked seductively surprising herself.

"Yes" Edward answered breathless her sensuality was overwhelming. "More than anything" He confessed unwillingly letting his guard down.

"Why?" She asked biting than kissing his left ear.

"Because for the last year fighting with you has been the highlight of my life, because I envy every man that takes you out on a date and I watch helplessly as you search for what I can give you." Edward was not always the nice guy, he was actually the opposite. He never committed, never dated he always had a lot of female attention which he always took advantage off. Bella was the first to be immune to his charm and the more he tried the more she would be resistant to him.

Edward had unconsciously made it his goal to make Isabella want him however in doing so he only wrapped chains around his own heart, imprisoning himself, making it hers even if she didn't want it.

"But we don't like each other." Bella spoke to him eyes closed lips pressed to his.

"I know you are the most complex, crazy all over the place woman I have ever met. It annoys me to no end how emotionally unstable you are but I want to be your keeper, your jailer and your safe place." Edward was outright confessing his desire to be with her not just this one time but for good.

"What are you saying?" Bella was shocked at his words.

"I'm saying that I want you to let me be yours, I'll be anything you want. A friend, a lover or just the guy you hate from upstairs as long as it means I am part of your life." Edward never looked away from her shocked, incredulous and emotional eyes.

"No" was her answer and she pushed away from him, Edward did not fight her, Bella climbed down and walked away. Edward stayed in the kitchen a minute as Bella paced her bedroom her mind racing crazily. 'He's lying, he just wants ass.' Why would he say those things, she would have slept with him any ways just because she wanted him no expectations or attachments.

"You know what I hate about you the most?" his voice came from the door and his words stung deeply.

"No tell me Mr. I get ass every day, what do you hate about me?" Bella stood still her posture belligerent.

"The fact that you have won that without trying or wanting to, you have beaten me into submission and I am yours. I hate that I love you and that you can't even admit that you might just feel the same way. I am the most real relationship you have, because you cancel your dates when I come over abruptly with a movie and a pizza. I hate that you have destroyed every wall I have ever built in my heart and that I can't breathe when I think of someone kissing you. I hate that I am willing to give you everything and you stubbornly say no, you have no idea how much that hurts and what I hate the most is that I want to hate you but I don't have the strength to fight this fucking heart that beats for you." Bella has silent tears running down her face and despite the fact that she had denied him, Edward was before her drying her tears, his long fingers wiped them away sweetly and she was unable to move.

"I am too fucked up to know what love is, let alone feel love." She confessed crying.

"You love me Bella, I know you do. I feel it when we fight, when you lay on me if we have been on the couch long enough, I felt it in your kiss and I feel it in your fear. I am not James, I am not going to hurt you, please don't punish me for him." Edward's pain was too much for her, it was like someone had stabbed her heart and moved it around cruelly as his green eyes showed his hurt.

"Please don't look at me like that?" Bella pleaded. She reached for his face and kissed him tenderly to drive away the pain; she felt the kiss much deeper this time. Her mind screamed for her to run but her heart won the battle by keeping her in place.

Edward lifted her gently from the floor and she wrapped her legs around him, in an instant she was pinned against the wall, his lips urgent against her lips, her neck, he kissed her in any place that was accessible to him.

"Bella, I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore." Edward buried his face in the crook of her neck as if pleading for permission to continue, Bella placed both her hands on the sides of his face bring his lips back to hers, than to give him the access he needed she reached for her shirt pulling it over her head.

Edward's expression at her actions tightened the muscles in her abdomen, he stared at her like a man staring at the sun, and his eyes showed devotion as if he was worshiping his idol. He walked over to the edge of her bed laying her down than removing her boy shorts. She was embarrassed by her nakedness but he examined her curves like a devoted art lover examines a sculptor's work.

"Magnificent, you are flawless." Edward bit his lip before lowering himself to place a kiss on her heart, he proceeded to kiss her left breast than placing a hand firmly but gently on her breast he cupped it and tasted her experimentally. "Ummm delicious." He whispered before taking the breast in his mouth again, he sucked expertly and with his other hand he pitched and groped her other. After switching from peak to peak, he started to make his way down the plains of her abdomen. Bella opened up to him willingly as he parted her legs, his hands graced her sides slowly. With two fingers he explore her virginal folds, to his surprise she was wetter than he had anticipated. He kneeled before her bring her body to the edge of the bed wrapping her legs around his neck; she arched her back when he blew softly into her open folds. Edward smiled bringing her closer burring his face in her center and with his tongue he circled her clit. "Oh my God" She said breathlessly. After hearing her voice he became ravenous and he sucked tucked and even used his thumb to stimulate her clit, when her release came her lapped up her juices eagerly. He inserted his tongue inside of her circling her walls to his surprise she was tighter than he thought possible to confirm his suspicion he inserted one long finger inside of her and she moaned. He carefully felt for it until he found it.

"Bella" His voice saturated with utter surprise.

"Yes" She spoke breathless

"Your hymen is intact." He was shocked.

"I know." She responded amused. Edward's eyes opened wide. "Take it, I'm yours." She added blushing. His heart filled with unmistakable pride and his heart swelled up with love.

"I can't." Edward responded lifting her legs of his shoulders and sitting on the edge of the bed. Bella felt rejected and scudded over on the bed getting in the fetal position.

"Get out." She requested in a little voice.

"What?" Edward looked up to see her curl up on herself.

"GET OUT!" She lifted her upper half from the bed pointing angrily at her door.

"Bella I'm so sorry." Edward apologized realizing that she felt rejected.

"Just leave please." She pled hiding her face on her pillow.

"No, let me explain." Edward begged.

"Explain what that you changed your mind that you don't want me." She said it all in one sentence and Edward was stunned by her accusation.

"Isabella, could you be anymore stupid?" Edward said hurt.

"Stupid, yes I am. How could I allow myself to be so stupid?" She was irrationally angry, Edward climbed on her bed and she scudded up more to the point where she was pinned to the head board of her bed.

"I do want you. You are such an idiot. I just don't deserve what you are giving me." He growled

"Well that is my judgment to make don't you think? And you are one who is an idiot. Do you want me? than take me. I'm willingly giving myself to you but if you prefer for someone else to do it than fine?" She was furious.

"NO!" he roared. "You are mine." Ed grabbed her possessively.

"Okay than, if I am yours than have your way with me." Bella teased challenging him.

Edward lifted his polo shirt over his head and Bella traced his sculpted abs, than he shrugged out of his pants and underwear. Bella's eyes bulged out at the size of his erect member, he noticed her stare.

"Do you want to touch it?" Edward asked and Bella nodded.

With a trembling hand she caressed his penis, than with a little more confidence she wrapped her small hand around him and began to stroke it lightly. He kept his eyes on her holding back the moans that wanted to escape him.

"Do you like this?" Bella asked him as she squeezed him a little harder and stroked faster.

"Yes" Edward choked out and Bella smiled.

"I'm going to confess something to you. Okay." She looked at him as she put more pressure on his member, Edward nodded and she continued. "I have no gag reflex and I am going to take your whole cock in my mouth. It's my first time so don't be harsh." Edward nodded eagerly holding himself back he nearly came as she spoke.

Keeping her eyes on his Bella circled his tender head with her tongue and tasted his pre-cum. "It's Sweet. Is it supposed to be sweet?" She asked wide eyed.

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me." Edward was breathless as she took him as far as he would fit suckling his length on the way out; she repeated the motion a couple of times.

"Bella let me out I'm going to come." Edward warned but instead she squeezed him tighter and sucked harder drinking his juices as he came, Edward fell back his explosion was beyond bliss.

"Did I do a good job?" Bella asked climbing his naked body and surprisingly his dick rose up from the dead again. 'Wow no one has ever made me feel this way.' Edward was surprise that his body craved her to the point of desperation.

"Bella that was beyond words" Edward complimented her.

"I'll get much better as we move along." She promised and before she could register what had happened Edward had her on her back his body hovering over her. With his index and middle finger he tested her wetness when he was satisfied that she was moist enough; he entered her with one finger, he waited until she adjusted than reentered with a second. Bella was seeing stars as he made her come again.

"Edward, oh my" Bella said. Before she could come down from her high Edward placed his head at her entrance testing at first but as he tested, desperation took hold of her and she pushed him inside of her.

"Ohhhh." She choked out in both pain and pleasure, Edward was between shock and pleasure. Bella's insides were very tight.

"Are you okay Baby." Edward asked alarmed trying not to move as she shed tears.

"Yes, it hurts but I want you to move. It feels so good." Bella's eyes rolled back as he rocked slowly for her benefit, he was in torture.

Bella began rocking desperately under him and he matched her pace, both lost in each other. They rocked harmoniously with each stroke they came closer to that moment when body, heart and soul reach release.

"I love you." Bella whispered and that was their undoing both releasing blissfully. Edward kissed her passionately repeating he loved her. After a million kisses and thousands of sweet words Bella fell asleep in Edward's strong arms.

* * *

**Okay so it's not as lemony as I thought but it's my first as I go along it will get better. I'm going to go back to writing chapter 7 of my main story. I might write more fantasies down but that depends on what feedback I het from…. Drum please… Y. O. U **


End file.
